


Babybee

by Kuroshitdrabbles



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bardian, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshitdrabbles/pseuds/Kuroshitdrabbles
Summary: Finny loves going outside, is a bright yellow beam of sunlight, and only spreads love. He's Bard's little bee.





	Babybee

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since the Finnian chapter of VFE I've felt so bad for my sweet baby. I had to make it up to him

Finny never wears his pants. Not because he's a slut or anything, he's just really comfortable at his boyfriend's apartment. He always wore one of Bard's sweatshirts to cover up, anyhow. Bard wouldn't mind if he didn't, though. Finny was absolutely _delicious_   whole little body was so frail, so weak, Bard loved that he could protect the small boy. Milky thighs leading up to his devourable plump ass, he could never ever get enough of the sweet boy. In the present, Bard was turning the key to his apartment, seeing little Finny on the couch. He walked over and wrapped his strong arms around his back, squeezing him in a hug.

"Hey, babyboy."

"Hi, Bard! Are you already off work?"

Bard nodded and kissed the side of Finny's face.

"Come watch TV with me, I wanna cuddle."

The older man chuckled

"Ask and you will receive."

Bard made his way to where Finny was, sitting beside him before scooping him into his lap. Finnian nuzzled Bard's chest.

"How have you been today?"

The older man asked, ruffling his boyfriend's hair a bit.

"Good! I always miss you, though."

"I always miss you too, little bee."

They kissed for a few long moments.

"How was work?"

Bard shrugged and let a hand fall to Finny's thigh, squeezing the flesh before answering.

"Boring, per usual. Will took my phone and asked why I had a picture of my brother as the lockscreen."

Finny laughed

"Why does everyone think that?"

"I don't know, we're both blonde I guess."

Finny laughed into another kiss. Why did Bard have to be such a damn good kisser?

"You're the sweetest boy in the world."

" _You're_ the most handsome."

Bard grabbed Finnian's thigh again, moving his other arm around Finny's waist to pull him closer.

" _Bard_."

"Hm?"

Finny didn't trust his voice to say anything more. Bard's hand moved to his ass, plump flesh splaying out from inbetween his fingers everytime he squeezed. Finny couldn't hold back a moan when his boyfriend's finger made a beeline to his hole, not going in, just circling the rim harshly.

"Do you want it?"

" _B-Bard I...._ "

"C'mon, don't act all shy _now_. You're always in here parading yourself off, you never wear any clothes. Just tell me you want it and I'll give it to you."

Finny took a deep breath in.

"I want it."

Bard dipped his finger into a nearby glass of water and pushed it inside his little love. Finny's back arched like a cat, already so worked up by his boyfriend.

" _Hnn, Bard, please_."

"Being such a good boy, using his manners."

The older man sucked marks into Finny's neck and added another finger, the small boy grinding back onto his fingers desperately.

" _M'ready, Bard, please!_ "

Bard withdrew his fingers and unzipped his pants, fishing his own length out.

"You sure?"

" _Yes_."

The taller man lined himself up and pushed in, Finny already so fucking ready for it. Without asking he started bouncing on Bard's dick, making Bard choke a little from just how desperate he was.

"D-do you want to slow down a bit?"

Bard asked through grit teeth.

" _H-hah!_ N-no, _hnn_ , j-jus' this."

Bard didn't _exactly_ listen, instead he grabbed Finny's waist and held him still, turning and pushing him onto his back before resuming an unbearably slow pace.

" _P-please_ , Bard. Wan' it s' _bad_."

Tears escaped Finnian's eyes.

"Oh, babybee. You don't have to cry, I'll give you what you want."

He picked up the pace, Finnian's nails digging into his back, thighs  clamped around Bard's waist.

"Does it feel good?"

Finny's jaw was slack, just mumbling a ' _uh-huh_ ' was enough for Bard to know he was doing this well.

"You're a good boy, y'know that?"

"Th- _thank you_."

So fucking tiny. His little bee.

"You're sweet, too."

Finny didn't say anything, just blushed a dark red and felt Bard grab harder at his hips.

"Bet you've been waiting for me all day, been on the couch listening for the door to open. You're such a good boy, so obedient."

The small boy writhed and mewled beneath Bard, clawing at his back like some kind of cat.

"Love you, Fin. Wish I could get you everything you've ever wanted."

"W-want _you_ , Bard."

The strong man kissed his little boyfriend, essentially smothering him.

"Just want you to be happy."

"I-I _am_ happy."

" _Good_."

Bard went as hard as he could, focusing completely on Finnian. He deserved so fucking much. He hated that he was just a chef at some restaurant, that he could barely help pay for Finny's classes. He just wanted to provide for his boyfriend, make him as happy as Finny made him. Sometimes it was hard, but seeing the little ray of sunshine everyday was worth it. It was worth it to keep waking up next to him, kiss him awake, hold his hand. Everyone around Finny loved him, because all he represented was love. He loved everyone, everything, anything. Sometimes Bard had to be reminded that out of all the things Finny loved : Bard was number one.

"B- _Bard_ , jus-just a bit more, _please_."

He didn't ever have to ask. Bard was always so ready to give him whatever he wanted, because _Finny_ is what he wanted. Forever. He had told him that once, grumbled it right in Finnian's ear when they were laying down. Finny just smiled and kissed him on the nose.

"Little more, huh?"

Finny nodded furiously, his dick an angry red with precum _spilling_ from the tip. Bard grabbed his cock, jerking it in time with his, increasingly sloppy, thrusts.

"H- _hah! B-Bard, Bard, Ba_ -"

His whole body siezed up as he came, shooting onto his own stomach.

"That's it, _that's_ my good boy, there we go."

Finny was whining softly while he was being over stimulated. He almost wanted to cum again as Bard grunted into his ear, a sound that would turn anyone on. Bard gripped his hips so hard that they'd be sure to bruise, cumming inside Finny on their (thankfully leather) couch. He grabbed his nearby shirt, wiping Finnian off before laying down to cuddle him.

"I love you so much, Finnian."

"M'love you too, Bard."

The chef pressed kisses to his neck.

"Wanna be able to give you the same happiness I feel everyday when I'm with you."

Finny ran a hand down Bard's face.

"I am happy, Bard. I'm equally as lucky to have you as you are to have me. You make me feel like the most special boy on the planet, and I want to stay with you because of that. Not money or anything dumb like you. I just like _you_."

Bard pulled him into another kiss. He couldn't exactly find the words to tell Finny exactly how he felt, what he wanted for their future, how lucky he felt. But Finny knew. Finny knew.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Bardian fic, go easy on me XD. Send me stuff on Tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles


End file.
